


Lady Of Serenity

by HoneyBee95



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But something about Hanmetra appeals to me too, F/M, I have'nt written Poetry in such a long time, Junkmetra is my OTP, Love Triangles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Love, it can be about either or both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBee95/pseuds/HoneyBee95
Summary: Devil or Angel or Goddess,Whichever you are or choose to believe,You are the reason I breathe.Lady of Serenity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back? 
> 
> Thank You all for the kind comments and messages everyone left me after I went on a mini hiatus, I really appreciate the time you all put in reading my works. I haven't proper poetry in years, so this is my first attempt after a long, long time. The "Mystery Woman" that is being referred to throughout the poem is Symmetra in case anyone was wondering, and I hope it's not too confusing as you read the piece ^^.
> 
> Whilst I do prefer Junkrat x Symmetra, I have a soft spot for Hanzo x Symmetra. So see this piece as however, or whoever you see fit. One of them (or both) is pining for her, and I'll let you all be the judges of that. Without further adieu, I present my Poetry to you.

Her words are light and precise,

Order framed and chained like stars.

Her hips and sweet, sweet lips a melody,

Sewing stiches into the earth and sky.

 

Wherever she goes possibilities abound,

Matter bends and moves to her will.

In all my life I have never seen

One quite like her.

 

She, hair of Endless Night

Wrapped in a soul glacier ice,

Her eyes as bright and fierce as a furnace

Queen of the Just and Order.

 

My Love, My Light, My Muse,

Master of my Being, Owner of my Soul

My Opposite and My Companion

My Everything.

 

Devil or Angel or Goddess,

Whichever you are or choose to believe,

You are the reason I breathe.

Lady of Serenity.

 

This soul yearns for your affections,

A sacred token I hope you will return.

In Love and in Light, in Chaos and in Order

I pray time will make you mine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!!! ^w^


End file.
